Zuzha Yu (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Eugene Judd (father); Unidentified mother; Louis Sadler, Jr. (husband); Unnamed son | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 110 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Facial & Body Tattoos | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, tavern owner, bartender, bouncer, former student | Education = College dropout | Origin = Human whose powers manifested in utero | PlaceOfBirth = Montreal, Quebec, Canada | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Clayton Henry; Mark Morales | First = Alpha Flight Vol 3 1 | Death = New Avengers Vol 1 16 | HistoryText = Origin and Early Years Zuzha Yu is the daughter of an unnamed woman and Puck, the diminutive Canadian soldier-of-fortune turned super hero known as "Puck." In her early stages of life, Zuzha demonstrated superhuman abilities, first speaking while still in her mother's womb. For unrevealed reasons, Judd was forced to abandon Zuzha while she was still a baby. Never learning the identity of her father, whom she never forgave for leaving her, Zuzha was raised in Canada and attended McGill University in downtown Montreal, Quebec. Eventually expelled from college, Zuzha was forced to fend for herself and ultimately opened a tavern in the shadow of McGill University. Doubling as both bartender and bouncer, Zuzha would often use her skills to break up bar fights between college students and her local patrons. Alpha Flight It was after one of these barroom brawls that Zuzha was approached by Dr. Walter Langowksi, the Canadian hero known as Sasquatch, who offered her membership in a new incarnation of Alpha Flight. Although Zuzha initially refused the offer, she was compelled to join the fledgling team after losing a bet to Langkowski. In exchange for her cooperation, Langkowski promised to tell Zuzha his theories as to how she received her superhuman powers. Code-named "Puck" and outfitted with a uniform constructed out of Unstable molecules, Zuzha was assembled alongside Sasquatch and four other Canadian heroes: Centennial, Major Mapleleaf, Yukon Jack, and the enigmatic anarchist known as Nemesis. The mission of the new team was to rescue the original members of Alpha Flight, who had been captured by the Plodex, a race of aliens intent on conquering the universe. When the original members of Alpha Flight were finally freed from the subterranean Plodex hatchery, they decided to temporarily relocate to the restored Plodex homeworld in an attempt to raise the next generation of Plodex. Zuzha and her fellow recruits agreed to remain together as a team and keep Canada safe in the original Alpha Flight's absence. Death She was among those killed by Michael Pointer, known as the Collective, while he was controlled by the mutant energies released by the M-Day, namely Xorn. | Powers = Zuzha possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and endurance. She specializes in rebounding off of various objects to gain momentum. | Abilities = She is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, combining various martial arts with street fighting techniques, and is an Olympic-level gymnast and acrobat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Decimation casualties Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats